Hacker
by Trickster's-Lulaby
Summary: Artemis offers his help to a fellow delinquent in escaping from their over bearing school. But is this girl all she seems to be? Read! Love! Read again!
1. Monarch

Author's Note: My second story! If you like this one you will probably like my other one too. Look me up. Oh, about this story, right. All I have to say is that older brothers can really be bossy about proof reading! R/R! Read!! Love!! Read again!!  
  
Hacker  
  
Chapter One: Monarch  
  
It was Artemis' third week in this particular Boarding School and he had yet to see the difference between this and the last. This one was in America why that made it so much better that the usual he had yet to see as well.  
  
The reason he had been sent to this school was its affinity to keep rebellious children in check. So far it was working. No one had gotten out of school without graduating in all of its long history, though one, he had heard, had come pretty close.  
  
This attempt had occurred a week ago. Even Artemis had to admit the plan was ingenious. Considering how small her recourses were, to be precise, a Laptop, some rope, superb hacking skills, and a brilliant and creative mind.  
  
This impressed Artemis. In fact it impressed him so much that he had decided to visit such an intriguing classmate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* He had done some research of his own and come up with not only a name, but also an alias that impressed him even more. Her name was Jamie Smith common enough. She had mousy brown hair a fair complexion and plain face. The only remarkable thing about her was her enchanting eyes. They changed color as quickly as her mood. Her profile said they were blue but that was an understatement if he had ever seen one. They were blue, but they changed shades.  
  
Her records named her as a runaway. She had successfully run away from nearly every boarding school in all of the United Kingdom and some of Ireland. This school, it seemed, was a last resort for desperate relatives that didn't have time to deal with a troublesome young lady.  
  
By far the most useful piece of information was who she was behind the scenes. She was a hacker one of the elite. He had heard of her before but had always assumed she was some middle age man that weighed 300 pounds that lived on pizza. He never imagined the profound Monarch. She probably could have hacked her way even into Artemis' data banks any time of day.  
  
All this he considered before deciding to offer his help in escaping the school. Weighing his options he came to the conclusion that having Jamie, as a friend was much better then the alternative.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On his way to her assigned room he noticed several deftly placed security cameras lining the corridors leading up to her room. So she wasn't surprised when a loud "What do you want?" rang out from the closed door before he could knock. He paused thinking of the best way to fraise this when she shouted out, " I said what is it that you want Artemis? I'm busy with more important things than your little problems!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamie was busy with a new escape plan when her security cameras picked up movement in the hallway. "Why do they always decide to bug me when I am the most busy?" she wondered. Then she noticed who it was outside  
  
"OH, NO! Not him they warned me not to talk to him. We don't want his memories coming back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Don, don, da. The plot thickens. That is if you have caught the implications. I wont say anything more it will only ruin the surprise. R/R!!! 


	2. Memories

Author's Note: I need Ideas give me ideas what do you want to happen next? Tell me. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Hacker  
  
Chapter Two: Memories  
  
'Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong' Jamie repeated to herself as if it was a talisman against the approaching panic. 'I can't let him realize what is wrong. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong' She repeated this to herself in her mind, until the reason for her discomfort drew to close to the door of her sanctuary for comfort.  
  
"What do you want?" she called out in desperation careful to keep all emotion out of her voice. Okay, so maybe her annoyance showed through but that was to be expected.  
  
When the person outside her door, Artemis, heard Jamie's outburst he paused for a moment lost in thought. The fact that Artemis wasn't responding immediately fueled her anger and gave her an edge to her voice.  
  
Using her anger to surpass her panic she shouted out "What is it that you want Artemis? I'm busy with more important things than your little problems!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis became angered by this insolent behavior. Here he had come to offer his help, and this girl hadn't even had the courtesy to open the door and turn him down to his face.  
  
"Well come in. The door wont be open forever you know." She said with a challenge in her voice. He looked around, and what do you know the door was indeed open. Well no Fowl said no to a challenge.  
  
He stepped through the door with a frown on his face fully intending to give Jamie a piece of his ingenious mind. But when he saw her face he froze tapped in a blizzard of brilliant blue. "I assume you came for a reason," she asked when Artemis failed to state his business upon entering. "Because if you just came to chit chat you should just turn around and march right back out that door."  
  
Jamie was taking big chances, but she was desperate to get Artemis to leave. She probably would have tried anything at this point. 'Please don't offer help. Please don't offer help.' And if using her ability to capture a person's mind with her eyes was the only way to get rid of him so be it.  
  
What Jamie didn't count on was Artemis' memories sparking at that precise moment. It was like a dam had broken. All the memories came flooding back, of Holly and Root, Foaly with his tin foil hat, and Mulch Diggums the criminal dwarf. Every thing came back. His brilliant scheme for gold, that started it all. Rescuing his father from the Artic chill. And the eternity code that ended his adventures forever. Until now that is. All this came back ever memory that he had lost came back, all because Jamie tries to mesmerize him.  
  
Just as the memories stopped flowing into his huge brain Jamie realized what she had done. "Oh, No Holly is going to kill me when I get out of here!" she then proceeded to hit her head on the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I know this chapter isn't as long as some of my readers would have liked. But well I wasn't in the mood for a big huge chapter. Maybe next time( Read and Review!! 


	3. Jamie's Origins

Author's Note: Hello peoples of the world. How you all doing? Good I'm glad to hear that most of you have answered that you are fine. For I know enough of you personally that I know a good day comes but once in a lifetime. Any way I know you crave longer chapters but that just isn't my style so you will have to deal with my agonizingly short chapters. Good to see you all really. Have a pleasant day. , Or the rest of the day if you read this in the afternoon. TTFN Ta Ta For Now! ON a side thought, please tell me how you would like this to turn out. I am in some serious need of some assistance. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: My editor has brought the need for a disclaimer to my attention. I do not own Artemis Fowl books. I do however own Jamie Smith so if any of you wish to use her you must first ask my permission or suffer my terrible wrath. Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
Hacker  
  
Chapter Three: Jamie's Origins  
  
"Yes, I suppose she will be angry when she finds you have botched all her plans up. I think she will be very unhappy." Artemis said. Feeling disoriented now that he had his proper memories back, he wasn't quiet sure where he was or why he was there. "Can you tell me, perhaps why I'm hear I can't seem to remember." Then it came back. He was here to see if a bargain could be made between Jamie Smith a.k.a. Monarch.  
  
" Yeah your right. No use losing sleep over it. I guess." Jamie replied looking forlorn. "About why you're here I have no idea. I was trying to find out just that, when your memories came back. I assume that you came to ask my help to get out of this place in exchange for your help in getting me out of this stone prison." She had a thoughtful expression on her face. As if she was contemplating a serious matter.  
  
" If I was right in my assumption, and you are still willing to help me I would be happy to except your offer of partnership." She finished with a determined air about her.  
  
Artemis was silent for a long while thinking about the wisdom in helping this, for it was obvious she was, fairy. But as before the prospect of friendship with this girl was more attractive than having her as an enemy.  
  
"Alright," he said at last, "but only if you tell me how you got into this school if you are a fairy." He was very curious about the matter you see. And the best way to get information is to ask questions.  
  
Somewhere deep inside Jamie knew she should have been expecting that question. So she wasn't surprised it was this question the famed Artemis chose to ask of her.  
  
"If you must know," she began, " I'm only half fairy. My mother was a fairy and she taught me all I know of fairy lore and their skills. Which is how I attempted to mesmerize you. When she died the People contacted me with a mission that would only work if the operative was capable of working from the inside.  
  
"No doubt you have often wondered how the fairies have managed to stay secret for so long. Well we have been Hacking into the government's files and deleting all traces of our existence. That's what they needed me for. I have been hacking into government files ever since." She paused to take a breath.  
  
"When my father died all my relatives on his side wanted to get rid of me. They didn't approve of my mother you see, so they sure as hell didn't approve of me either. So they all set me to a boarding school.  
  
"As you can imagine this didn't sit well with my fairy relatives who had waited long enough to have me home. So I set out to escape. I did, escape that is, but they kept catching me. Until they sent me here, the only place that has kept me locked up for more than a month." Jamie finished with a look of relief, at finally spitting it all out at last, on her face.  
  
Artemis thought about this for a while until Jamie was sure he had forgotten she even existed, when he said "Well that explains a lot. So we should get to work then. I will work on the security and you work on an escape route." He had a look of great excitement on his face at the prospect of such a challenge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I know, I know not long enough. But well no one is perfect. Remember, read and review. Thank you all. 


End file.
